These studies have focused on: (1) the relation of the quality of medical care to the risk of perinatal death in Norway, (2) the tendency to repeat similar birth weight and gestational age in subsequent pregnancy outcomes to the same mothers, and (3) a comparison of twin births, and fetal and infant mortality of twins, in Minnesota and in Norway during the same period of time (1967-1971).